


Rule Number 23

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 23, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: Tim breaks Gibbs' rule number 23. Was it intentional or not?





	Rule Number 23

Tim walked down the stairs and stopped inches away from Gibbs, his hands in his jacket pockets. The pair stood there toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye watching each other for a few moments.

“You drank my coffee.”

“I know, I was there. And I know you have a rule about it.”

“I told Tony you wouldn’t get away with it.”

Tim was the first to let out a grin, eliciting a smirk from the other man. “So, what do you have in mind, lover?”

“How ‘bout I help you shower and then fuck you into the mattress?”

Tim kissed him obscenely, possessing the man’s mouth before finally breaking away and resting his lips against the other man’s and then sighing over-dramatically. “Oh, if you must. Slow and deep, babe?”

The other man growled, his own arousal and Tim’s last statement catching up with him. “Forget the shower. I wanna take you here in the basement. You’re gonna strip for me and spread yourself up those stairs.”

“No shower?”

Jethro leaned forward and Tim felt the warm breath on his ear as the man whispered, even though they were alone. “Guess I’ll just have to fuck…” he kissed Tim deeply. “You…” an even deeper kiss. “Dirty!” This time he practically ravaged the man’s mouth and felt the younger tongue slide into his mouth.

Tim’s mouth opened as his eyes closed, but he made no sound. Then they opened again and Jethro saw the younger man’s arousal. Then Tim started to remove his clothes, discarding them over various wood projects and saw horses as he moved over to the stairs. The other man watched, his gaze almost lecherous as Tim knelt on one of the stairs. “Move up one… no, two… that’s it… there is perfect.”

Tim watched the other man over his right shoulder and found his arousal straining against the fabric of his pants. “You’ll be more comfortable naked baby. Easier to take me, too.”

Jethro had now removed his shirt and, thought his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, they stayed resolutely up. “You’re a tease sweetie, and it’s one of the things I adore about you.”

Tim reached around and tried to lower the man’s pants. He whimpered the man’s name as his hand was removed. Jethro adjusted so that he could hold the young man’s hands on the step above his head. “Oh, no babe. I know I like you feisty and in control, but not now. I am taking you.”

With his bottom half still clothed, he ground his crotch against the naked ass of his lover and let out a wicked grin at the sounds that started coming from Tim’s throat. As he ground away, he lowered his head and kissed at the man’s swan-like neck and let his tongue assault the man’s ears, knowing full well they were one of Tim’s hot spots. When they were wet, he blew on them and he’d never heard sound so downright obscene outside of Tim’s actual orgasm. “Baby?”

“D… don… oh, fuck, don’t stop J. Please, don’t stop.”

The young neck felt the man smile against him, his normally sensitive skin even more so when he was aroused. “You ready for me? You want me inside you?”

Tim lolled his head back as Jethro kissed down the side of his neck and then moved up to kiss his temple. He felt Tim nod against him. “Yes, oh… yes I’m ready… please.”

The young man briefly grieved the loss of contact, but realised it had to happen for the other to finished undressing. “Damn!”

“What?”

“No supplies.”

“The empty spaces at the end of your tool rack, take a look.”

The man was surprised at what he found, but grabbed them and started preparing. “How?”

“I’ve got supplies planted throughout the house save having to stop. Hurry, please.”

Jethro grinned. “That’s my boy.” He spent a few moments prepping them both and then took Tim’s hands and aimed his cock at eager hole. “I’m there, baby. You ok?”

“Need you in me, hurry…” The last word was pleading and drawn out, so he didn’t wait and he slipped slowly into his lover. Even after all the time they’d been together he still revelled in the noises the younger man made and motions his body made as they made love. As he felt himself fully buried in Tim he stopped for a few moments to allow the man to adjust to his arrival. Tim was eager and issued reassurance a few moments later. “I’m there babe, move.”

His initial movements were slow, but as Tim started matching his own thrusts, he got quicker and deeper. Again, Jethro lowered his head and ministered to Tim’s neck and ears with his mouth, and soon tiny beads started to appear on the men’s skin as the warmth of the summer evening and the heat of the lovemaking surrounded them. “Oh, fuck babe. You, aroused and wanton. I shall never tire of seeing you like this.”

Their bodies joined together, chest against back as Jethro wound arms around the young body that was tuned to every little move he made and the reactions they set off. “Not sure I shall last long baby. You want to stroke or come from just me in you?”

Tim fought against the fog of pure arousal just long enough to form a reply. “N… no touch, there with you on my own.”

Their bodies continued to climb to their release and finally Tim felt his own climax hitting him, the spasming tightness of him around Jethro pulled the other man over the edge with him. Tim felt them being lowered gently onto he stairs and there they rested for a little while.

\---NCIS---

What seem like hours after, he felt his lover ease out of him and grab a shirt that had landed haphazardly over the rail as they’d stripped. “Hey, sweetie. Don’t know about you, but I wanna do this cuddling in bed. How about that shower first?”

Tim let out a very satisfied smile and got up. He took Jethro’s hand and guided him upstairs. Once they’d showered they slipped into bed naked so they were facing each other and Jethro allowed himself to be wound up Tim, almost protectively. They spend a few moments in silence and then the young man finally allowed the giggle to break free. Gibbs looked at him as his own smile formed, loving how care free Tim sounded when he laughed like that. “What?”

“When you told Tony I wouldn’t be getting away with it, I don’t think that was what he had in mind.”

Jethro looked at him before letting out his own laugh, and it made him look even younger. Tim traced his features with his fingertips. “Yeah, I know. But you aren’t just anyone, Timmy. You… You’re my second chance, the one who rescued me from the grief and I love you, so much.”

Tim leaned forward and the kiss was soft and reassuring. Tim filled it with the love he felt and pulled Jethro even closer to him. “I know baby, I love you too. Now sleep.”

Tim wasn’t sure if it was a deliberate act or unintentional, but he lay awake until the other man had fallen asleep and his breath slowed before he fell asleep himself.


End file.
